


Holotype

by escape2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Science, Breeding, Doctor!Kylo, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Malpractice, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Two Shot, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), alien!Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape2020/pseuds/escape2020
Summary: Dr. Ren discovers a new alien species scavenging behind his clinic and takes her inside for a thorough physical exam.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	Holotype

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [BerthaMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerthaMason/pseuds/BerthaMason) for beta-reading! <3

Snow was falling gently from the night sky, illuminated in a nearby street lamp. The metal dumpster walls were painfully cold to the touch. The dumpster didn’t have very much food, unfortunately, just lots of cardboard and plastic garbage. It had been a few days since Rey had last eaten, and she was getting desperate. A little more digging and she hit the jackpot: Chinese takeout — three little white boxes, one of them packed full of rice, and the others with a few bites of chicken and broccoli. Rey tucked them under one arm and climbed out of the dumpster to find somewhere safe to eat. There weren’t many of her species on this planet, but she still hid and guarded her food as though a large male was going to challenge her for it. She had some natural defenses, like her sharp, venom-filled fangs, and her small size made her very quick. But the males of her species had long, curved talons and a tail that could knock little Rey off of her feet in an instant. She hadn’t seen any males in this city, but she couldn’t afford to take a risk like eating out in the open.

Rey jumped out of the dumpster, landing crouched low in a shadow. She was about to scurry away to devour her find when the squeal of door hinges and the jangling of keys made her remain hidden, unmoving. She heard the door slam shut followed by the soft crunching of snow compacting under shoes. Rey heard the automatic click of unlocking car doors and glanced up to see a tall man in a long, white lab coat standing beside a sleek, black sports car. He was distractedly looking down at his phone, and due to the draping of his hair, Rey couldn’t see much of his face. She shifted slightly on her heels to get a better look, curious why she’d never seen this human after weeks of visiting this dumpster. The snow squeaked quietly under her tattered shoes; the man looked up from his phone, scanning the dark, empty parking lot for the source of the noise. She tried to settle further back into her shadowy corner, but that only caused the snow to call out her location even louder. Rey cursed herself internally. This human was bigger than most — she was already considering ditching her food and running away.

The man took a few tentative steps forward, brow furrowed as he looked into the snowy air. Another couple steps and his eyes locked on her form. A gasp escaped his mouth along with a puff of frozen air. He quickly closed the distance between them and squatted down to her level. Rey was too shocked and too cold to make a break for it as she’d planned.

“You poor thing,” he muttered, reaching one hand out to rest on her forearm. She hissed and flinched, but held tightly onto her food and glared at his point of contact. He didn’t seem to understand her hostility.

“You must be close to hypothermic, let’s get you inside, it’s warm in the clinic.” The man grasped both hands behind her elbows to pull her forward. The Chinese food fell from her arms and spilled onto the snow. An anguished cry rose from her throat, but the man in the white coat hardly noticed. “There, there, you’ll be alright, let’s just get that temp up.”

He helped her to stand then huddled her close to his body, one arm draped over her shoulders as he walked them back to the door he’d come out of. When they stepped over the threshold, Rey was hit with a gust of warm air and relaxed slightly. Her species wasn’t very good at regulating body temperature, so living outside in the winter was especially dangerous for her. 

The man led her into a room with white walls, white cabinets, a stainless steel sink, and a leather reclining exam chair. “Have a seat,” he said, gesturing to the recliner in the center of the room. Rey did as she was told, eyeing him suspiciously but enjoying the warmth too much to object.

“What’s your name, dear?” he asked as he turned on a desktop computer. When she didn’t answer, he turned in his chair to look at her. He had a kind face, Rey decided, but she still felt uneasy being in this small space with a strange human. 

“My name is Dr. Ren. You can call me Kylo if you like, though.” Rey stole a quick glance and noticed that he had an encouraging smile on his face. “It’s okay, you can talk to me.”

Rey cleared her throat. She could understand many of the human languages, but her vocal cords weren’t very good at articulating the sounds she needed to speak — her words usually came out rough and disjointed. But it didn’t look like this man was going to leave her alone until she answered his questions. “R-Rey.” She winced at the sound of her name coming out of her mouth, but Dr. Ren nodded and smiled. The computer was on at this point and he started tapping away at the keyboard. 

“Good, you’re doing great Rey. Now, can you tell me how old you are?” Rey frowned. She didn’t understand the calendar years here on Earth. On her planet, the revolutions around the sun took much longer, so they weren’t used to refer to someone’s age. She shrugged, eyes cast down at her lap. 

Dr. Ren looked away from the computer screen when she didn’t answer his question. He opened his mouth to speak, but at the sound of water dripping into a puddle, his brows shot up. They both looked at the ground to see a dirty pool of melted snow forming under her chair. 

“Oh god, you must be freezing — those clothes are soaked and your lips are blue.” Dr. Ren jumped up from his chair and started flinging cabinets open until he found what he was looking for: a shiny silver blanket. “Come on, we’ve got to get you out of those clothes.” He hoisted Rey to her feet with little resistance — the warmth of the room was making her slow and sleepy.

He started by bending over to pull her shoes off, then stripped her pants off as he knelt in front of her. He stood back up and turned her around so that her back faced him. “Arms up.” Rey followed his direction, lifting her arms so that he could pull her shirt over her head. The shirt made a wet slap when it hit the tile floor. Dr. Ren stood silently behind her, warm hands gently resting on her shoulders. “Rey… do you know that you have these...protrusions on your back?” He ran one hand down the center of her back, fingers rising and falling along the barbs that articulated each vertebra. The fingers on his other hand slid to the base of her neck where the last barbs disappeared into her hair. “And your skin...has it always had this hue?” Rey felt his palm skate over one shoulder blade and she knew that he was looking at the purple tint of her skin. Her species exhibited sexual dimorphism, but females still had a few reptilian features, though much diminished from the male form.

Rey turned around to face Dr. Ren, lifting her arms to cover her chest as she did. She hadn’t known modesty until spending a few years on this planet where everyone covered their bodies in layers of clothing. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes as she thought of the best words to describe her predicament — that she wasn’t meant to be on this planet, that she was stranded and living life in the shadows, but that she meant him no harm. Rey blinked once, still formulating her words, and Dr. Ren’s nostrils flared like something had disgusted him. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he had seen her third eyelid pass across her eyes — that wasn’t something the humans were used to seeing.

Rey couldn’t come up with the words, so she just nodded her head instead — yes, she was aware of these things on her body. She couldn’t be sure, but Dr. Ren seemed colder now, more closed off to her. He hummed thoughtfully, then steered her by the shoulder back to the exam chair, now wearing only her cotton panties.

“Sit back, Rey, and keep this sheet on you,” he said as he covered her with the shiny, silver blanket. He filled a paper cup with water then brought it to her lips to let her drink. After throwing away the cup, with his back turned, he rifled through a drawer until he came away with four leather straps. 

Dr. Ren walked back over to Rey and wordlessly began restraining both wrists to the exam chair. Rey looked on in confusion. She didn’t like being tied down like this, but he had been helping so far, so Rey stayed still, allowing him to work. After securing her wrists, he pulled two metal stirrups from the end of the chair. 

“Scoot forward for me Rey, feet up here,” he said, guiding her body where he wanted it. Then, he wrapped the last two straps around either ankle so that she was pinned to the exam chair. “Good. I’ll be right back, you just stay put,” he said with a glint in his eyes.

After Dr. Ren left the room, Rey’s situation started to dawn on her. She was alone with this strange, large, human man, and defenseless. She couldn’t run or fight with her limbs secured to the chair; her pulse quickened and she scanned the room for possible weapons and escape routes. There was nothing — just a single entrance and smooth, sterile walls.

Dr. Ren returned with a digital camera and a small, rectangular device that Rey couldn’t identify. He dimmed the overhead lights, then flicked on a bright spotlight over the exam chair. Last, he closed the door and turned the lock.

He stood a few feet away from Rey, off to her side, and pressed a button on his rectangular device. Holding it in front of his mouth, he spoke. “Date is February 18, 2021. Time is 10:42 pm. I have come across a creature outside of my clinic, never before recorded by science. I will perform a thorough physical exam to document the features of this new species.” His thumb lifted off of the button as he stepped forward and peeled the silver sheet off her. Rey shivered at the loss of heat and instinctively tried to cover her body, but jerked her wrists against the restraints instead.

Dr. Ren looked at her face, the kindness from earlier gone. Now, his face looked almost neutral — calculating and curious, but the compassion she’d learned humans to be capable of was gone. He pulled a small pair of scissors out of his lab coat pocket and stood between Rey’s spread legs. He made two quick cuts at either hip, then pulled away her panties so that she was entirely bare before him. She tried to close her knees, but Dr. Ren just pushed them apart. He adjusted the overhanging light so that it shined between her legs, then pressed the button on his device once more. 

“Subject is an adult female.” He stopped speaking and circled around to her side, dragging one hand along her skin from hip to shoulder. “Skin is purple-hued and slightly scaly, though smooth to the touch. Barbs were observed protruding from the vertebrae, as well as nictitating membranes on the eyes. Specimen may not be from this planet.”

Dr. Ren slipped the device into his pocket, then pulled out the digital camera. Rey squeezed her eyes shut when flashes in rapid succession momentarily blinded her. Returning the camera to his lab coat, he used both hands to palpate her chest, kneading her small breasts and pinching her nipples. One hand still massaging, Dr. Ren used the other to pull out his voice recorder. “She looks to be some sort of cross between mammal and reptile. The subject has breast tissue that responds to stimulation much like human breasts.”

The hand on her breast slid up to her neck, then took hold of her jaw, prying it open so that he could look inside. “Left and right upper cuspids are exceedingly sharp — this species is likely not herbivorous.” Dr. Ren paused, then turned off the recorder.

“I need to do a few tests, Rey, to better understand your species.” Rey shook her head. She didn’t want to be here anymore.

“W-want to go...home,” she said, lower lip trembling. Dr. Ren cocked his head to the side like he didn’t understand her.

“This is a great honor for me Rey, to describe a new species. Now, let me work, then I’ll get you a hot meal. How does that sound?” Rey didn’t know what to say, so she just nodded miserably. He wasn’t hurting her, right? This felt invasive, but maybe it was worth it if she was going to have a full belly at the end.

Dr. Ren pulled a chair in between Rey’s feet and took a seat. She craned her neck to see him squeezing a clear gel from a tube onto his bare hand. Without looking up at her, he said, “This is going to be a little cold, Rey.”

She inhaled sharply when he ran two slick fingers over her outer lips. He rubbed his fingers up and down there a few times, creating warmth and a slightly pleasant sensation. With his clean hand, he pressed the button on his voice recorder. “Subject has vulva anatomy very similar to that of humans. The only difference I can observe so far is the purple coloring and a hairless mons pubis.” His fingers slipped closer to her opening so that they could run in the little valley between her inner and outer lips. “Coloring is deepening with increased blood flow and arousal.” Without warning, he slid one finger into her small opening. “Vaginal canal is...tight,” he gritted out. 

Rey squirmed in her seat. She’d never been touched like this before. It felt good, but intense, like she simultaneously wanted to lean into it and run away. When Dr. Ren’s thumb brushed over the little nub at the apex of her lips, Rey gasped and jerked against her restraints.

Dr. Ren looked up at her. “Did that feel good, Rey?” His voice was low and husky. She shrugged and averted her eyes. He did it again, this time slowly moving his finger in and out of her at the same time. Rey’s breathing picked up, her chest rising and falling rapidly in response to these new, odd sensations. 

“Feels funny,” she mumbled, watching his slick finger circling the little nub. She tensed when he added a second finger, but soon, her body was producing its own lubricant, and she was gyrating her hips against his thrusting fingers.

Just when she was starting to feel a pleasant pressure building in her core, Dr. Ren pulled his fingers out. Rey let out an exasperated groan to which Dr. Ren just chuckled. “Don’t worry, sweet creature, your exam isn’t over quite yet. I need to see if your anatomy is compatible with human males.” His eyes looked dark, the pupils blown wide, and suddenly Rey wanted to run. When he stood from his chair, his form towered over her, and she pulled at her restraints. The metal buckles rattled and the leather straps bit into her skin, but they didn’t give at all.

Dr. Ren unbuttoned his lab coat, loosened his belt, and unzipped his black, crisply pressed slacks. Rey’s breathing became shallow when he pulled his hard cock out of his pants. She wasn’t entirely ignorant, she knew how her species mated, but the males didn’t have organs nearly that large. She knew at once what he wanted to do with his.

“No, doctor — too big,  _ not compatible _ .” She was shaking her head side to side and still struggling against her restraints. Dr. Ren grinned and stepped between her legs. He rubbed the head of his cock between her slick lips and pushed her knees wider.

“That’s an interesting hypothesis Rey — let’s test it.” He pushed just the tip of his cock inside of her, then paused to allow her to stretch and accommodate him. When he started circling her sensitive nub again, Rey found herself softly moaning and pushing her hips down on him.

“See? We’re making progress,” he said as he pushed another inch inside. Gradually, with the help of her body’s arousal, Dr. Ren was able to sheath himself up to the hilt. He stopped there, then pulled out his voice recorder. “Species has a narrow opening, but may expand to fit my- excuse me,” he cleared his throat and thrust once inside of her, “to fit a human male.” He turned off the voice recorder and stowed it away in his coat pocket. 

Dr. Ren’s body draped over Rey’s as he began to pull out, then pile back in, inch-by-inch. His face nestled into her neck, where she could feel his warm breath puffing against her skin. Each time he bottomed out, Rey felt his cock bump a spot inside of her that made her toes curl. Without meaning to, Rey began lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts, seeking that feeling that sent warmth radiating through her core. Each time he hit it, the pressure between her hips increased, like she was working towards some sort of peak, though she wasn’t sure what would happen when she reached it

“Ah,  _ fuck _ — you feel so good Rey, even better than I could have imagined.” His voice was almost a growl, and it scared Rey. She didn’t know humans to be this aggressive, but she hadn’t had many interactions with them before. 

Dr. Ren’s pace picked up until all she could hear was his panting breath and his skin slapping against hers. He shifted to rest on one elbow, and all of a sudden, the new angle allowed his cock to hit the sensitive spot inside of her with every single thrust. In a matter of seconds, the crescendo building in Rey’s core reached its peak. She threw her head back and moaned, “ _ Aaaghh! _ ” Her walls clamped down on Dr. Ren’s cock, triggering his own release. He slammed his hips into hers and spilled his seed inside of her, his fingers digging hard into her hips. Rey’s eyes snapped open when she felt the warm spend filling her. She panicked. She wanted to flee and empty her body of this foreign substance. She didn’t care anymore if he had a hot meal for her, she just wanted to be alone, scavenging in the dumpsters where she felt safe. 

The restraints had no give against her thrashing, so she turned to her only remaining defense. As Dr. Ren continued to pour his cum inside of her, Rey sank her fangs into his neck, allowing venom to flow into his bloodstream. It wasn’t lethal on a body of Dr. Ren’s size, but she wasn’t sure the effect that it would have — she’d never envenomated a human before. In fact, the only context she’d seen her species use their venom was during mating. As Dr. Ren went slack, then slumped into a pile on the floor, Rey was sure that the bite wouldn’t have the same effect on a human. But rather than relaxing at her captor’s unconscious state, Rey felt her anxiety rising. She had to get out of this chair to check on him. And she had to stop his seed from spilling out of her — the feeling was distressing. Rey was still feebly struggling against the leather straps as her vision went hazy and she joined Dr. Ren in unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to chapter 2, please let me know in the comments :)
> 
> Twitter: @escape_2020_


End file.
